Yeoja IndonesiaRepublish
by myhyukkiesmile
Summary: Republish/ Eunhyuk pengen liat cewek Indonesia? Gimana cara donghae ngabulinnya? Haehyuk/Oneshoot/BL, RnR please


Title : Yeoja Indonesia

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, and other support cast

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : Humor (Fail), YAOI, sedikit Romance mungkin

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : GAJE, alur yang kecepetan, tata bahasa berantakan + ngga sesuai EYD, kalimat yang diulang ulang, typo(s) bertebaran

Disclaimer : cast are belong to GOD, their parents, and theselves,but this fic is mine!

Annyeong… aku lagi belajar bikin ff humor nih, sekalian ngerayain ultahnya hyukkie eomma,kekeke #padahaltelat .. tapi kayanya sih ngga lucu deh #pundung

Oh iya, FF ini terinspirasi dari FFnya Shi Shiryo eonni *mian sok kenal* yang judulnya Choi Siwon, jadi mian kalo ada kesamaan kalimat atau situasi *bow 90º

Baiklah, ngga usah banyak omong..

Happy reading ^^

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

*Donghae POV

Malam ini ia terlihat aneh. Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Ini bukan gayanya untuk bersikap diam seperti ini. Biasanya pada malam malam seperti ini, ia akan bermanja manja padaku, memelukku, bahkan kadang kadang merepotkanku dengan meminta membelikan ice cream strawberry untuknya. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang ia fikirkan? Atau jangan jangan ia sedang marah padaku, makanya ia tak bermanja manja padaku? Tapi… sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Yaa.. kecuali pada saat itu aku pergi dan tak izin padanya, dan juda pada saat ia ingin ice cream dan aku tidak membelikannya karena aku baru selesai syuting dan langsung tertidur. Omo~ apa karena itu, dia marah padaku? ANDWAEE!

"Hyukkie chagi…" aku mulai menghampirinya diruang TV. Kulihat ia sedang memainkan I-PHONE nya. Apa yang ia mainkan? *author: ya i-phonenya lahh..mmmppphhh.. #author dibekep donghae gegara mengganggu suasana*

Kenapa ia senyum senyum sendiri begitu? Jangan katakana Hyukkie chagiku berubah gila! NO WAY! Atau jangan jangan ia sedang menonton video yadong? #plakk

"Hyukkie.." aku memanggilnya sekali lagi

"…" apa ini? Tak biasanya ia tak menjawab panggilanku. Apalagi, aku sudah memanggilnya berkali kali seperti tadi

"Chagi.. apa yang kau lakukan?" sekali lagi aku berusaha memanggilnya. Kali ini aku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku.

"hmmm?" MWO? Hanya "hmm" yang ia katakana setelah dari tadi aku memanggilnya?

"chagiya.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri? Kau menonton video yadong lagi?" aku langsung menanyakan semua hal yang ada difikiranku kepadanya.

"Ummm? Hae… tanyanya satu satu.. aku bingung," ia menatapku bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya imut. Aish~ namja ini. Kenapa ia selalu menunjukkan sikap seperti itu didepanku?

"kau sedang apa? Apa kau sedang menonton video yadong lagi?" aku kembali mengulangi pertanyaanku sambil duduk disampingnya

"MWO? Hae~ aku kan tidak seyadong itu…" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Aishh~ aku sudah tak tahan lagi

CUP~

Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah saat aku mengecupnya sekilas tadi. Aishh~ imutnya namjachinguku ini.

"Hae~" panggilnya manja

"Hmm?"

"Kau nakal," katanya pelan sambil memukul lenganku pelan

"ouwww.. apo.." aku berpura pura meringis kesakitan

"apo? Jinjja?" tanyanya polos

"ani," aku langsung mencubit hidungnya pelan dan mengecup pipinya sekilas membuat rona merah dipipinya semakin memerah.

"Hae~" ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Hahahahaha.. aku senang sekali menggodanya.

"Hahahaha.. arasseo, arasseo! Kau sedang apa, chagiya?"

"mmm.. Hae, apa benar kita akan konser di Indonesia?"

"Mwo? Indonesia? Mollayo, wae?" aku balik bertanya sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

"Kata Teukie hyung dan Wonnie, yeoja Indonesia itu cantik-cantik, apa itu benar, Hae?" *me: iya dongssss.. kan kaya akyu.. #dicincang* back to the story

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. MWO? Yeoja Indonesia katanya? Apa kalau yeoja Indonesia cantik, ia akan meninggalkanku dan berpacaran dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? ARGGHHH.. ini semua gara-gara Teukie hyung dan si Kuda itu, kenapa mereka merecuni fikiran Hyukkie chagi ku yang masih polos dan unyu ini*author brb muntah #plakk*? Awas aja mereka.

"Hae~" panggilannya membuyarkan semua lamunanku. "waeyo,Hyukkie?" tanyaku

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"aniyo, hehehe.." aku tertawa paksa. "soal yeoja Indonesia itu, aku tak tahu,Hyukkie, mian" tambahku dengan wajah yang sedikit murung

"Hae~ aku mau lihat yeoja Indonesia!" katanya dengan wajah polosnya dan senyum mengembang dipipinya.

"apakah kau begitu ingin melihat yeoja Indonesia,Hyukkie?" tanyaku sedikit sedih

"mmm.." Ia menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "gunggeumhaeyo,Hae~.." lanjutnya masih menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membawakannya kan,Hyukkie. Tak mungkin aku pergi ke Indonesia sekarang dan menculik yeoja disana dan kubawa kemari," *me: culik aku aja oppa, aku mau kok.. keke.. hae: gwnya yang ngga mau kalee.. -_- me: pundung dipojokan*

"Ah, benar juga, hehehe.." ia terkekeh mendengar penjelasanku

Hening Sejenak~

"Umm.. kalau begitu, apa Hae mau bermain denganku?" tanyanya kembali antusias sambil menggandeng lenganku.

"Hmm? Kau mau 'MAIN'? Kau mau 'MAIN' berapa ronde,Hyukkie?" kataku sambil mengelus-elus pipinya dan perlahan tapi pasti mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Seringai kecil mulai muncul di wajah tampanku.

"Kyaaaaa~ Hae pervert!" pekiknya kecil sambil mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauhi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah seperti strawberrym buah kesukaannya.

"Katamu, kau mau 'MAIN'?" tanyaku kesal karena tak jadi mencium bibirnya yang manis.

"Bukan main seperti itu, maksudku, dasar Hae pervert! Hufft!" ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku menuju kamar kami.

Aku bengong (?) melihatnya meninggalkanku. MWO? Pervert? Bukankan ia sendiriyang mengajakku ber'main'? mengapa ia seperti itu? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyusulnya saja.

KAMAR HAEHYUK

Aku masuk ke kamar kami dengan perlahan. Kulihat Eunhyuk sedang berbaring dikasurnya dengan posisi membelakangiku. Perlahan aku menghampirinya dan ku belai rambutnya.

"Hyukkie.." panggilku pelan masih sambil membelai rambutnya. Tak ada jawaban darinya sehingga aku mengulangi panggilanku sekali lagi

"chagi.. mianhae.. kau marah?" tanyaku. "….." masih tak ada jawaban darinya

"Hyukkie mau main denganku? Main apa?" aku masih mensoba membujuknya. Sepertinya kali ini usahaku berhasil karena ia langsung membalikkan posisi tubuhnya dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Ia mengganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Umm.. Hae mau main?" aigoo~ senyumnya benar-benar manis.

CUP~

"Arasseo! Aku akan bermain denganmu," ucapku segera setalah melepas kecupan singkatku di bibirnya.

"Hae~" kembali Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya dan mempuotkan bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya seperti ini hari ini. Ia memeng mudah sekali digoda, hehehehe..

"hahahaha.. kaja kita mulai bermainnya,"

"Umm, Hae, apa lebih baik aku bermain dengan Sungmin hyung? Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan. Atau Wookie? Mereka kan manis, jadi pasti akan menarik,"

"MWO? Sungmin hyung? Wookie? ANDWAE! Kau kan namjachingu ku, Hyukkie-ah, jadi kau hanya boleh bermain denganku! Ara! Lagipula apa aku kurang manis? Hmm?" tolakku. Aku membalikkan badanku membelakanginya dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"A-arasseo, aku hanya akan bermain denganmu, Hae," ia terlihat kaget dengan sikapku. Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya dan masih membelakanginya.

"H-hae, apa kau marah?" tanyanya masih tergagap. Aku masih tak mempedulikannya.

"Hiks..hiks.. Hae, mianhae..hiks.." aku kaget saat mendengar isakannya. Langsung kubalikan tubuhku kembali menghadapnya dan langsung kurengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku.

"shh.. Hyukkie-ah, uljima.. aku tidak marah padamu, shh..uljima.." aku berusaha menenangkannya sambil mengelus rambutnya dan sesekali menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

"jinjjayo,Hae? Apa benar kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyanya cepat sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang basah.

"Keureom, makanya jangan menangis lagi, ne?" jawabku sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tanganku

"umm," ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menampakkan gummy smilenya.

"Oh iya, bukankah kau mau bermain?"

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi, Hae tidak akan marah kan?" Tanya Hyukkie takut-takut. "Tentu saja chagiya.. apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Ne!"

BEBERAPA WAKTU KEMUDIAN

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

End Donghae POV

Leeteuk POV

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku kaget mendengan teriakan seseorang segera setelah aku memasuki dorm. Aku merasa mengenal suara teriakan itu.

"omo~ Eunhyukkie!" aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Ya, itu adalah suara teriakan Eunhyuk. Aku sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Kira kira apa yang terjadi padanya sampai ia teriak teriak begitu?

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar HaeHyuksegera setelah aku sampai di kamar mereka. Aku tertegun melihat apa yang sedang Eunhyuk lakukan dikamarnya. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat kejadian didepanku. Eunhyuk berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar memperhatikan seorang 'yeoja' yang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"Eh,hyung?" sapa Eunhyuk ketka melihatku

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak?" ttanyaku khawatir. "Mwo? Teriak teriak?" ia malah nampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"siapa yeoja itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk 'yeoja' yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Aka sangat penasaran karena tak biasanya Enhyuk membawa yeoja kekamarnya.

"yeoja? Yeoja mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Ia tampak begitu bingung. Kulihat 'yeoja' itu menoleh. Aku kembali tertegun saat melihat wajah dari 'yeoja' itu.

"H-Hae~ kau Donghae?" tanyaku tak percaya. Sementara Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Eotte,hyung? Hae cantik,kan? Kyaaaaaa!" pekik Eunhyuk sementara aku hanya bengong (?) menatap mereka bergantian. "kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyaku lemas

"Karena aku ingin lihat yeoja Indonesia. Katamu kan yeoja Indonesia cantik cantik, hyung. Eotte? Apa Hae sudah mirip yeoja Indonesia,hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos. Astaga, sebenarnya dongsaengku yang satu ini polos atau pabo?

"Eunhyuk-ah.." panggilku pelan. "ne,hyung?"

"kalau kau ingin lihat yeoja Indonesia, kenapa tidak cari di internet saja,humm? Lagipula, IA TIDAK MIRIP YEOJA INDONESIA SAMA SEKALI,PABO!" teriakku membahana

"Eh, begitukah?" tanyanya polos. "Tapi sepertinya aku udah membuatnya seperti yeoja," lanjut Eunhyuk pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap Donghae bingung.

"Hah, ya Tuhan.. Kangin-ah, cepatlah kembali," aku menghela napas dan mengurut pelipisku pelan sambil meninggalkan kedua dongsaengku itu.

End Leeteuk POV

END

Kyahahahahahahah… gimana? GAJE kan?

Lucu ngga? *reader: ngga! #pundung

Mianhae ya kalo ceritanya gampang ketebak, jelek , de-el-el..

Hahhh… *ikutan Teukppahela napas* baiklahh.. karena ini FF bergenre humor pertamaku, jadi, GAJE/ngga GAJE, LUCU/nggaLUCU mohon RCLnya yoooo..

Gomawo.. #pergibarenghaehyuk


End file.
